FIREWORKS
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Langit menangisi betapa keagresifan Leon yang fana bagai kembang api terkesan mengolok-olok, begitu pula dengan ke-clueless-an Tonio. #AmeNoHi


Langit membuyarkan konsentrasi Tonio ketika mendengarkan Leon berbicara. Gara-gara itu semua, dia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Leon berusaha sampaikan padanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Leon justru menatap langit yang tiada beda dari ketika malam masih cerah. Dia bengong, lalu tertawa seperti orang tolol. "Eh? Aku ngomong apa? Hahaha, lupakan aja!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **FIREWORKS**

* * *

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Coorporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Bahasa dialog aneh dan tidak baku. Maaf, saya lagi males menjelaskan _setting_ , deskripsi jadi ala kadarnya. _Silakan anggap ini_ _homo_ _atau bukan_.

Btw, kalau kalian penasaran seperti apa rupa Leon, Tonio, dkk., saya mengambil patokan dari PV buatan _chorvaqueen_.

* * *

Tidak ada maksud untuk menyerang pihak tertentu, baik secara tersirat maupun tersurat.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Tonio perlu mengingat sedikit detail mengenai kepribadian Leon kali ini.

Selama ini, Tonio mengenal Leon sebagai orang yang terkadang menyebalkan. Dia tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang pantas menggambar cowok itu. Polos, blak-blakan. Kalem juga, mungkin. Dan keras kepala.

Tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia baru sadar bahwa sifat terakhir Leon itu—kekeraskepalaan yang bikin dongkol itu—hanya ditunjukkan pada dirinya. Orang-orang kadang bingung kalau melihat Leon tiba-tiba akan berubah menjadi seperti anak-anak jika berhadapan dengannya.

Ya, Tonio jujur, dia muak diperlakukan berbeda dari orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mas, bukannya itu bagus? Siapa yang tahu kalau sifat keras kepala Mas Leon itu sebenarnya adalah sifat aslinya dan dia merasa nyaman dengan Mas Tonio, makanya dia bisa jadi dirinya sendiri!"

"Itu terkesan klise, Sonika."

Kalau cowok itu terus-terusan melakukan itu padanya, Tonio akan protes langsung ke orangnya.

Pada akhirnya karena dia sudah terlanjur muak, maka dia melaksanakan rencananya untuk menggerebek Leon. Bukannya penjelasan logis yang dia dapatkan, Leon malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang absurd,

"Besok malam ada kembang api di dekat sini, nonton bareng aku ya?"

"Kembang api? Bukannya tahun baru sudah lewat?"

"Ah, ini... uhm, semacam perayaan. Makanya aku pengen datang!"

"Enggak, makasih. Aku sibuk besok malam."

"Oh, ayolah! Satu malam ini aja! Besok-besok, kalau kau keberatan, aku janji gak bakal memaksamu lagi!"

"..."

"Pliiisss?"

Baiklah. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan datang ke sebuah acara karena alasan seabstrak itu. Hanya karena Leon.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa besok ada kembang api—gak, kenapa orang ini ngotot sekali ingin pergi bersamaku besok malam."

Tonio menilik baik-baik pada kalender di kamarnya. Perlahan keningnya berkerut. Oh, dia tidak suka dengan tanggal ini.

"Besok Hari Valentine, huh?"

Dipandanginya tanggal 14 yang tertera dalam tabel Februari di hadapannya. Cukup lama hingga dia lelah sendiri. Lalu dia menghela napas, dan beranjak dari tempat.

"Persetan."

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Mas Leon pacaran sama Mbak Lola ya?"_

 _Pernah satu kali Tonio mendengar Sonika menanyakannya ketika mereka semua berkumpul di "rumah". Seminggu yang lalu, kalau dia tidak salah ingat._

" _Wah, aku sama Lola sih, cuma_ partner-in-crime _, bareng Miriam. Ya, 'kan,_ guys _?"_

 _Lola hanya mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Miriam berlalu dengan cuek._

" _Aku bahkan gak yakin orang ini pernah punya pacar," Lola berucap kejam sambil menuding Leon._

" _Hahaha, bukannya gak pernah punya... cuma... yah, sekarang aja belum punya..."_

" _Nunggu apa lagi sih, Mas? Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, Mas itu lumayan ganteng loh. Orangnya baik, gak sombong. Tinggal sering-sering aja senyum sama cewek, Mas bakal cepet dapat pacar kok!"_

" _Sonika kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya diam-diam naksir sama Bang Leon nih..."_

" _Aku, 'kan, cuma penasaran, Al!"_

 _Tonio hanya bisa fokus menyaksikan mereka sebentar, karena lirikan yang diberikan oleh Leon dari tempat duduknya itu entah kenapa sedikit membuatnya... risih._

 _Kalau ada yang mau dibicarakan, kenapa harus pakai lirik-lirikan begitu sih?!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Atmosfer udara menurun seiring tirai malam semakin membayangi langit. Tidak ada bintang apalagi bulan. Tonio pikir malam ini dunia akan basah lagi.

Dia mengingatkan Leon bahwa perayaan apapun yang katanya akan diadakan malam ini, kemungkinan besar akan dibatalkan karena cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan. Apalagi perihal kembang api omong kosong itu.

"Gak ada kembang api, bukan berarti kita gak bisa pergi, 'kan?"

"..."

Kenapa Leon ngotot sekali ingin pergi dengannya? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dia ajak?

"Yah..." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Leon membuang wajah. Dia mengantukkan kepalan tangan pada kambi pintu. Tonio merasa Leon mengucapkan sesuatu yang seolah teredam. Mungkin, yah, mungkin, dia mendengarnya seperti,

"A-aku cuma pengen pergi sama Tonio. Itu aja."

Duh.

Bikin laper. Eh, baper, maksudnya.

Tonio putuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar, pura-pura tidak tahu. Itu jalan yang paling aman, 'kan? Kalau Leon memang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya itu, dia akan mengatakannya lagi dengan jelas nanti, 'kan?

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Yo."_

 _Tonio berhenti berjalan ketika Leon mencegat di tengah jalan. Ini terjadi lusa kemarin._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Tonio tanpa ekspresi._

" _Apa aku harus ada keperluan denganmu dulu baru bisa menyapamu?" Leon menghela napas. Kemudian disusul dengan senyum tipis andalannya. "Pulang bareng yuk."_

 _Tonio mengikuti Leon berjalan tanpa berucap apapun. Mereka tidak berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan, hingga entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Leon menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat kampret,_

" _Udah punya calon?"_

" _Calon apa?"_

" _Uhm. Ya, calon. Anggaplah calon pacar. Atau mungkin pacar resmi."_

 _Tonio pun menatap Leon dengan nista. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan bahasa yang dipakai Leon, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengabaikannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?"_

" _Err... karena penasaran?"_

 _Jeda sedetik sebelum Tonio menjawab kalem, "Enggak ada."_

" _Oh."_

 _Mereka kembali terdiam. Ditenggelamkan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Tonio curiga, ada sesuatu yang sedang Leon sembunyikan. Oh, jangan khawatir, Tonio hanya merasa aneh dengan topik yang sempat Leon angkat barusan._

 _Kenapa harus membahas tentang pacar? Di saat_ random _begini?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdiri di emperan toko. Terdapat keramaian tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tanah sudah basah dari tadi, celana panjang yang mereka kenakan pun terciprat air yang bercampur dengan lumpur.

Leon hanya tertawa pelan, sedangkan Tonio mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya kita enggak berangkat tadi."

"H-hahaha, maafkan aku."

"Enggak, bukan itu maksudku."

Oke, mereka jadi harus bertahan di sini. Menunggu derasnya rintik untuk segera mereda. Tonio pesimis, kemungkinan besar gemuruh yang tercipta pada atap toko, baru akan berhenti beberapa jam kemudian.

Mungkin akan berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Untung saja, Tonio bawa payung. Ya tapi percuma dong, kalau rintik turun bak badai tornado.

Tonio memperhatikan payung di dalam genggaman, lalu beralih pada Leon di sampingnya. Cowok pirang itu melamun memperhatikan tetesan air dari langit menghujam tanah. Ekspresinya kosong, larut dalam simfoni alam yang merdu. Tanpa sadar Tonio ikut menyaksikan. Ya, maksud hati menatap rintik-rintik air, tapi realitanya dia memandangi Leon.

Apa maksudnya?

Titisan air yang dengan ganas menabrak permukaan padat yakni atap seng menimbulkan suatu sensasi tersendiri. Terasa seperti petasan, terdengar laksana kembang api. _Bang_ , _bang_ , _bang_ , begitu bunyinya. Suara kerumunan orang mencapai mereka, tapi langit tidak mau kalah. Dia ingin menguasai indera pendengaran semua orang dengan air yang diturunkan olehnya.

"Kembang apinya jadi batal ya?" Leon merogoh saku celana, mengambil telepon seluler hanya sekedar melihat pukul 9 malam tertera di sana. "Udah jam segini..."

Tonio memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan tetesan air menyerbu melantunkan suara yang khas. Dia menangkap adanya kekecewaan tersirat dari Leon. Yah, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Ini sudah kehendak alam.

Payung yang dibuka pasti menarik perhatian Leon, sebab cowok itu menoleh ketika Tonio melakukannya. Rintik sudah mulai tidak seganas tadi, maka Tonio segera berinisiatif untuk mengambil ancang-ancang meninggalkan tempat bertadahkan payung. Otomatis Leon mengikutinya.

Tonio menengok, Leon pun tersenyum.

"Kita berkeliling di sekitar sini dulu yuk."

Seolah tersihir, cowok berambut cokelat tersebut mengangguk, mengabaikan prakira bahwa celana yang dia kenakan akan semakin tercemari oleh lumpur jika menyanggupinya. Tapi mumpung ada di sini, kenapa dia harus segitu pedulinya dengan pakaian saat ini?

Maka mereka berakhir jalan-jalan berdua di bawah satu payung yang sama.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Gegap gempita kembang api berpendar di udara saat mereka berdua masih berdiri di pinggir jalan. Tonio berterima kasih kepada Leon yang bisa-bisanya menyeret dirinya mendekati sumber ledakan, suara letupannya terdengar kencang sekali. Memekakkan telinga.

Tapi bunga cahaya yang elok di angkasa sana, mengalahkan kegusarannya.

"Ooh, lihat yang di sana, Tonio!" Leon kegirangan sendiri, menunjuk langit. Wajahnya antusias, menampilkan senyum lebar yang khas. "Bentuknya cantik!"

Duh, kenapa Tonio malah merasa malu sendiri melihatnya? Melihat cowok itu di saat seperti ini?

Tonio bersyukur, penerangan di sekitar cukup minim. Terbilang gelap jika tanpa gemerlap kembang api. Tonio yakin cowok di sebelahnya ini tidak akan sadar dengan kegelisahan sesaat yang dia alami. Rentetan kembang api yang juga sama terjadi pada dirinya, mungkin menurut dia. Malah dia sempat berpikir Leon bisa saja mendengarnya.

Dentuman kembang api kembali menggema, menulikan pendengaran sebentar. Leon sendiri cukup terkejut bahwa Tonio masih bisa bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia hanya tahu Tonio tidak terlalu senang dengan keributan. Tapi dia memilih untuk tetap berada di sini, bersama dirinya. Entah hanya ingin menghargai ajakannya, atau apapun itu.

Leon pun tersenyum tipis. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan saat letusan kembang api memberi jeda. "Padahal cuacanya masih begini, tapi mereka nekat menyalakannya."

"Mungkin mereka tidak mau kembang apinya terbuang sia-sia." Sedangkan Tonio menjawabnya dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suara, sembari berusaha tetap sekalem mungkin. Matanya tidak lepas dari cahaya warna-warni yang berkelip di atas bumi.

Mereka segera meminggir kembali ketika rintik air kembali murka. Akibatnya, satu ledakan kembang api ditembakkan sebelum pihak penyelenggara menunda—atau mungkin benar-benar menghentikan—rangkaian cahaya-cahaya api itu.

Hingga terdengar seseorang yang kemungkinan besar adalah pranatacara mengumumkan, bahwa perayaan apapun yang sedang berlangsung—mereka berdua tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas perayaan apa itu di tengah gemuruh guyuran air—telah berakhir dan para hadirin diperkenankan pulang.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Tonio melihat mayoritas kerumunan adalah pasangan muda-mudi yang berseliweran. Oh, dia baru ingat. Hari ini adalah hari yang sama sekali tidak pernah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Hari Valentine.

Jujur, dia tidak merasa keki karena sudah datang ke sini bersama dengan seorang cowok, bukannya dengan lawan jenis sebagaimana mestinya. Ya, dia tidak dongkol.

Dia berusaha untuk tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi dengan hidupnya.

Perlahan kuantitas massa pun berkurang. Seiring menurunnya sisa-sisa kembang api yang menghantam atap seng toko, melebihi suara serdadu air yang patuh menghampiri bumi dalam dinginnya malam. Tonio agak tersentak karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan suara gemuruh yang berisik dan dadakan.

"Kaget ya?"

Tonio tidak menjawab atas pertanyaan Leon tersebut melainkan membuang wajah. "Sebenarnya mereka mengadakan acara apa?"

"Uhm. Sejujurnya aku gak tau sih, lusa kemarin aku mendengarnya dari Sonika. Aku cuma tertarik sama kembang apinya."

Tonio pun memutar matanya. _Dasar bocah_ , pikirnya. "Kembang apinya sudah selesai. Pulang sekarang?"

"Kau mau pulang saat masih deras gini?"

"... nanti, maksudku."

Mereka terdiam sementara rintik-rintik yang deras mulai mereda. Leon mengangkat sebelah alis atas fenomena alam di hadapannya. "Kok labil ya?"

Kembali mereka mengulangi siklus yang sama. Kali ini tanpa payung karena Tonio tidak sudi berada dalam satu payung dengan Leon—toh, air langit tidak begitu deras menerpa mereka. Berjalan dengan tujuan "rumah" mereka, berjalan di bawah langit yang seolah menangisi sesuatu, terisak pelan. Entah apalah itu. Mari kita cari tahu.

"Leon." Untuk pertama kalinya di dalam cerita ini, Tonio memanggil Leon.

"Ya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin."

"Eh? Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Hening satu detik. "Aku merasa kau bersikap berbeda saat di dekatku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Oh, bukannya itu sudah jelas? Aku...," seakan tersadar telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, Leon segera mengatup bibir. Dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Tonio, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya setelah memilih kata baik-baik, "aku merasa akrab denganmu?"

Agaknya efek kembang api masih mempengaruhi Tonio saat ini. Bergemuruh, seperti meledak-ledak.

"Benarkah?" Tonio bertanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Leon mengangguk dan tampak ingin menjawabnya lagi sebelum terinterupsi oleh amukan angin malam. Menerbangkan apa yang menghalangi di lintasan.

Pirang pun melambai-lambai dengan _gorgeous_.

Buyarlah konsentrasi Tonio ketika Leon berbicara. Gara-gara itu semua, dia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Leon berusaha sampaikan padanya tadi. "Kau bilang apa?"

Bukannya membalas, Leon justru menatap langit yang tiada beda dari ketika malam masih cerah. Dia bengong, lalu tertawa seperti orang tolol. "Eh? Aku ngomong apa? Hahaha, lupakan aja!"

Mereka akhirnya berdiam diri dan berjalan di bawah rinai gerimis yang menari-nari.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Langit menangisi betapa keagresifan Leon yang fana bagai kembang api terkesan mengolok-olok, begitu pula dengan ke- _clueless_ -an Tonio.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END** (finally)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : (plis ini apa)

Pertama-tama, saya pengen menyampaikan _special thanks_ buat:

1\. **reycchi** yang mengadakan _challenge_ **#AmeNoHi** dan menarik-narik urat otak saya buat bikin sesuatu (coba tebak, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat mereka berdua datang menonton kembang api?). Maaf kalo ada satu unsur atau lebih di sini yang melanggar aturan _challenge_ -nya. :v

2\. Trus buat seseorang yang, mari kita panggil sebagai **Manggat** , telah memberi sebuah _prompt_ yang luar biasa ketika saya minta saran buat hari Valentine— _laduman_ (ledakan). Itu sangat mengilhami saya atas terciptanya fanfic nista ini.

3\. Juga buat **makhluk-makhluk coeg** yang tiap sore ketawa bareng saya dan sudi saya recokin ini dan itu selama pengerjaannya.

Maaf kalo ini super aneh, dan bikin bingung. Saya sempet-sempetin buat hari Valentine... bukan berarti saya merayakannya sih :v Makanya ini fanfic pasti ujung-ujungnya jadi kelihatan "berantakan" setelah saya _publish_.

BTW. Fanfic ini dimaksudkan jadi semacam _teaser_ (halah) buat fanfic saya yang _coming_ _soon_ bakal di- _publish_ entah kapan. Mumpung saya lagi kesengsem sama para Engloid, terutamasamakeduamakhlukini, jadi, yah... oke, ini gak penting.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

14022017\. FRWKS. YV


End file.
